The new gem (Steven universe)
by xXxThe Scarlett RoseXxX
Summary: There's a new gem Will she be exepted or rejected? Will one of the gems find love? Who exactly is she? What is she hiding? Read to find out Review and let me know your thoughts xx (eventual garnet x reader)
1. chapter 1

(jades pov)

Hi I'm jade a gem from homeworld and right now I'm floating in space.

Why you ask?

Well yellow diamond found out that I was trying to stop jasper and peridot from going to earth to destroy a group of gems protecting it.

I just couldn't let such a beautiful planet be hurt but one of my "close friends" told yellow diamond about my plan and she sentenced me to be left alone in the middle of space so here I am.

"urgh how can I get out of here think jade think".

That's when I felt myself being pulled towards the planet known at earth and I realised that the atmosphere is pulling me in!

"this is gonna hurt alot"I mumble to myself.

The pull gets stronger and I hurtle towards the ground with fire from the speed I'm going burning my body.

I crash into the ground a crater forming around me as everything goes black.

Let me know what you think any help will be greatly appreciated. first parts are short

Love ya

Xoxo

Caitlyn.


	2. 2

(stevens pov)

I was sat in the temple watching crying breakfast friends with the crystal gems when a huge crash sounded from the beach.

"what was that" pearl asked while turning to garnet.

"I don't know but it can't be good" garnet said standing up and running to the door.

Amethyst and pearl stood up off the couch and ran following garnet when Steven yelled " wait I wanna come!"

"steven it's to dangerous" said pearl being a bird mom again.

"yo P let him come" amethyst yelled.

Pearl sighed " fine"

"wooo I get to come" Steven said mealng on lion and teleporting to the beach where garnet is towering over a huge crater. And in the middle of that crater lies a green gem woman ( looks like the pic but hair is waist length and she is taller and thinner but with curves not like pearl her gems are on both wrist but one is covered with a silk tie).

"garnet what is another gem doing on earth? Is it here to attack? It's a home world gem we should bubble her while we have the chance" pearl rambles on.

"i agree we should bubble it"

Garnet summons her gauntlets and raises them above her head about to strike the unconscious gem when Steven runs infront of the gem and summons his sheild.

"you can't hurt her what if she's a good gem ?"

Pearl sighs " she can't be good she's from homeworld"

"but what if she is good not everyone is evil what about lapis"

"steven stand aside we will figure this out later but for now we need to contain her " garnets tone shows she's serious.

Steven moves away sulking as he turns so he doesn't have to watch the gem be poofed when he hears a gasp and a nervous yelp.

Let me know what you think tips appreciated I could also use help writing it message me if your interested.

Love ya

Xoxo

Caitlyn.


	3. 3

( Jades pov)

I slowly start to wake up. I can hear voices faintly talking about poofing me.when I hear this I try to wake myself up properly with no success.

I hear a weapon being summoned and I jolt up just to see a tall woman with a red and black suit on and a box shaped afro standing over me with gauntlets raised over her head ready to hit me.

An involuntary yelp escapes my lips as I scramble back summoning my twin long swords just in time to block her blow.

" why are you here" asks the woman with the afro (im just gonna call her afro woman) while raising her gauntlets to hit me again.

There is a clash as metal hits metal me defending myself from her blow. I gasp out "im not here to hurt anyone I was kicked off home world because I tried to stop a gem called jasper attacking earth, I promise I mean no harm".

The woman stops her attacks making her gauntlets disappear as she looks at me and seems to study me but I can't tell because of her shades.

She turns too three other people I didn't notice before and announces

"she is telling the truth" before turning back to me and inntroducing everyone.

" I'm Garnet"

"this is pearl" she points to a gem who is very thin with no shape to her body with a pointy nose and huge pearl on the centre of her head, her hair is short and points back.

" This is amethyst" she gestures towards a short chubby purple gem with long poofy light violet almost white hair who's gem rests in the centre of her chest. She is casually flicking her whip back and forth.

"and I'm Steven!" A short kid practically screams. he has short black curly hair and is wearing a red top with a yellow star on and jeans with sandals.

"I am jade as I said I was kicked off home world for trying to stop jasper and peridot from attacking earth as I heard there were survivors from the rebellion here and I did not want them to be hurt as they have already been through so much. I am truly sorry if you thought I was a threat and I will leave soon."

The little boy named Steven whispered something to the other gems and they all turned me as pearl stepped forward.

"you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need but if you hurt Steven so help me I will..."

She was cut off by garnet shooting her a look.

I blushed as I took in garnet for the first time properly her black afro looked soft and shiny and her body was curved in all the right places with her suit hugging her body showing off how curved she really was.

Her lips looked big and soft and I could slightly see through her shades because of my great eye sight I could just see the out line of her three eyes I let out a gasp she has three eyes like me! I thought I was the only one but I guess not (jade also wears shades but hers are more curvy not pointed and boxy like garnets.) I realised I was staring and turned away quickly.

"thank you I would love to stay"

Steven yelled out " yay can you show me your weapons properly tomorrow I have to go bed" he had stars in his eyes as he looked up and I realised I couldn't say no to that face.

"of course Steven how can I say no to that face." He let out a cheer before the gems and him turned round and started walking towards a huge temple with a little house sat on it. I quickly follow them entering the small house .

The gems told me if I wanted I could sleep on the couch so I lay down.

"goodnight Steven and jade" each gem called out as they walked into their rooms but pearl stayed behind.

" I don't trust you jade so I'm staying out here so you won't hurt Steven you may have amethyst and garnet trusting you easily but I won't you will have to work for me to trust you understand"

snapped pearl quietly as to not wake up Steven"

" ok pearl" I whispered.

Slowly I drifted to sleep thinking about if I should tell the gems the other reason I was kicked off home world or not I decided not yet they might kick me out too.

How was it I could use a hand writing it message me please if your interested also I will update soon sorry if it's not good it's really late or really early but I'm half asleep let me know if it's good.

Love ya

Xoxo

Caitlyn.


	4. 4

(Jades pov)

I wake up with a yawn smelling something that makes my mouth water. I stand up and do my stretches to wake me up more as I walk towards this little counter where the smells coming from.I look over and see Steven making some weird golden brown circles.

" what are they Steven" I ask curiously

" ahhh you scared me jade and these are pancakes do you want one?"

" No thanks Steven I dont really eat, where are the other gems"

"oh the went on a mission they tried to wake you but you sleep like the dead so they just left but pearl kept telling me to stay away from you and not to trust you yet. Can I trust you jade your good aren't you."

" oh Steven of course you can trust m... "

I was cut off as a huge thud comes from the beach followed by all light being blocked out from the window . I run towards the door yelling to Steven " stay behind me" as I summon my long swords and jump down onto the beach and assess the situation while Steven comes down the stairs. There is a huge gem monster with multiple arms and legs roaring and growling in pain , that's when I realise it's a forced fusion my eyes tear up as I remember the screams of them first being created on homeworld.

" Jade look out" I hear Garnet yell when did they get here I wonder as I jump out the way of it's swinging arms.

One is about to grab Steven while the other gems were busy attacking one side I ran up flipping over two more arms and slicing the one about to grab steven. I hear a poof and the forced fusion gems hit the floor and I see peridot screaming in frustration behind a rock as I walk over with out her noticeing and grab her by the arm carrying her to the other gems.

"wooo go jade she got peridot" yelled an excited amethyst

" well done jade I guess you have earned my trust you caught her and saved steven" said bird mom.

" well done well done let go of me you stupid clod I don't want to be near you, you sorry exscuse of a gem." Screamed a highly annoyed peridot.

Suddenly peridot twisted round and sent a small laser straight into my chest. I let out a yell letting go of her arm and she uses her fingers to help her fly away.I look down ashamed I let her go when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see garnet stood near me.

" it's ok jade we all let her get away at some point it's not your fault"

" I just need to be on my own a while "

" ok we will get you if we need you"

I walk away with my head down having an inner war with myself I can feel myself coming undone so I run round the other side of the cliff as I break apart.

(Garnets pov)

I watch as Jade runs round the cliff. I think she isn't telling us something but what is it. I turn back to the gems as another gem monster appears bigger then the last as I yell for the gems to retreat until we get to jade.

We run round the cliff and freeze as we seen two small gems sat away from each other. One is a female emerald with dark green waist length hair tied into a perfect ponytail, she is wearing a dark green cami top and leggings with a gem on her left wrist.

The other is a female aquamarine with light blue wavy hair coming down to just under her breasts and she is wearing a dress with a swirling dark blue skirt and black top half with thin straps.

" who are you where is jade" I yell angrily at the two.

"well this probably isn't the best time to say it but jade is a fusion of me and aquamarine please don't destroy us" the emerald said looking scared.

"we won't destroy you but we will be talking about this later" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"we need to destroy this gem monster mind giving us a hand" pearl yells while blocking attacks from the monster.

Emerald summons two throwing daggers while aquamarine summons one sword and they both run forward attacking the creature swiftly and destroying it. I watch shocked thinking about how I thought I was the only fusion like me. A small blush rises too my cheeks as I watch how the two small gems move. Wait a minuite they seperated. Why though.

I know it's bad but it was really hard to write Garnets pov.

I really need help writing it or message me if you have an idea of what could happen next also please vote and review if you like it.

Aquamarine: I'm not talking to you

Me: why?

Emerald: you made us split apart!

Me: it's for the story you big babies.

Aquamarine and emerald: what did you call us!

Me: nothing I gotta go bye!

Love ya

Xoxo

Caitlyn.


	5. 5

(Aquamarines pov)

After me and the other gems destroyed the gem monster we walked back towards the temple in silence.

When we enter the little hut everyone sits down and turns towards us waiting for an explanation.

" I know you want to know why we didn't tell you so I will explain now as emerald is probably too angry about everything to talk!" I say my voice staying even and stonic.

"I am not! I'm only annoyed because peridot got away and you don't even care when she's the one making the forced fusions it's like you don't care about anything!"

" I do care emerald you just go over the top sometimes at least I'm keeping a level head about this."

"whatever just explain to them what happened"

I just noticed that the gems were still in the room looking extremely uncomfortable.

" well it all started when we first heard about the attack being planned to take down a group of gems on earth and this made us angry how they wanted to destroy earth and a innocent group of gems. So we plotted to destroy all the ship's before any could leave for earth. I had told a close friend called citrine about my plan little did I know she was going to run and tell yellow diamond. When yellow diamond found out she sentenced me too imprisonment for one hundred years.

But when a group of topazes came at me with gem distablizers is broke me and emerald apart showing yellow diamond we were a fusion so she sentenced us to float through space alone. Litlle did she know the group of gems who dropped us off in space placed us too close too earth meaning the atmosphere dragged us in". I explained in one big breath.

"why didn't you tell us you were a fusion" asked garnet in a slightly happier voice than usual.

"we thought you would reject us"

"we would never do that but you two need to make up it was not your fault peridot got away it was an accident emerald and aquamarine you need to try understand that not everyone lives in the future ok?" Garnet says surprising everyone with how much she says.

" I guess I should have been more sensitive emerald I'm so sorry" I say with tears in my eyes.

" you shouldn't be sorry I should after all I over reacted it's not your fault please don't cry aqua" emerald says quickly wiping away a few stray tears before picking her up and spinning her round until a bright flash appears and when it fades jade is back.

(Jades pov)

It feels great to be back I turn towards the gems with a smile and say "thank you for accepting me ".

It's ok jade all of the chorus making me laugh.

"well if that done with it's late and Steven needs some sleep" pearl mutters while shooing Steven to bed.

The other gems slowly stand and retire to their rooms shouting good night's as they went and I lay down on the couch when a thought hits me before I fall asleep where is jasper. I will have to ask tomorrow I think to myself before everything fades away.

I know it's bad but it's three thirty in the morning here cut me some slack anyway please vote and review I appreciate and tips or ideas.

Love ya

Xoxo

Caitlyn.


	6. 6

(Jades pov)

I wake up with a yawn slowly standing up and stretching. Where is everyone? I mutter to myself looking around the temple to see it empty.

"Ahhh!" I scream as a hand lies on my shoulder. I turn around slowly just to see garnet with a small smile on her face.

"Steven and the others went to the big donut for breakfast. I wanted to go on a mission to the shine of Zaria. There has been a disturbance and there are alot of centibeetles that need poofing."

" u-umm okay I can come if you want" I stutter out blushing and shocked at how much she spoke.

" okay just don't break anything valuable." I thought I saw a small blush on her cheeks but she was already walking towards the warp pad. It must have been my imagination.

As she walks I can't help but watch the way her muscles move and her soft curls bounce. She is so ho- I stop myself. What am I thinking she is just a friend nothing more.

I quickly run after her and stop on the warp pad. We stand in silence as we appear in the Zaria shrine. I take a look round assessing the area before looking to garnet to lead the way.

She walks quickly towards a arch way leading into a room with tall marble columns and a hard polished floor. Our footsteps echo around the room as we walk towards a podium where a small statue rests. The statue is what keeps the shrine from falling apart. I stop suddenly as a shriek fills the room.

Not even a moment later a crowd of centibeetles come charging towards me. I quickly draw my weapons slicing at the first wave of beetles that come at me.

I risk a glance over at garnet who is fighting to get towards the mother.

I let out a gasp as a centibeetles spits acid at me burning my skin. I quickly kill the creature and start fighting my way towards the mother.

I reach the mother at the same time as garnet and send her a sharp nod. She instantly springs into action distracting the beast while I sneak up behind it and aim for the gem at the base of its skull. Just as I'm about to spring at the creature and poof it, it spins round it's jaws dripping acid. I jump back as it tries to bite me and slice it's face but this only serves to anger it more.

Garnet jumps behind the monster and lands on its gem . She pulls the gem from the beasts body and it poofs along with the other smaller ones.

I smile at garnet as she bubbles the gem and we walk back towards the warp pad.

" how's your leg?"

I jolt in surprise not expecting her to start talking.

" it should be fine soon" I say but the pain is nearly unbearable I can tell the burn went down to the bone but my outfit hid it.

" are you sure?" I can hear the concern in her voice and try to answer but everything starts to blur.

I hear someone saying my name but I can't reply. Everything goes dark as I hit the floor. The last thing I feel is someone picking me up and running and the sound of a warp pad.

I drift in and put of consciousness and hear snippets of conversations.

"What -

" is she okay?"

"Wake up-

"Poison"

"Die."

Everything goes silent as I am lost in a sea of black.

Hey y'all I hope you liked it I'm a bit rusty. Also I'm going to start a shifter fic! Yay! Give me feedback on what you thought of this chapter and how I did.

Love y'all

Caitlyn xoxo


	7. 7

Stevens pov:

It's been three days since they came back from their mission. It went bad and Jade got poisoned and she has not woken up yet, her form flickers sometimes as if she's going to separate but she hasn't yet and I hope she will be okay. The gems told me she might die because the poison managed to get into her gem and even the fountain isn't working!

"Steven!" Pearls voice rings out.

"Yeh?"

"Come down here please you've been in your room all day"

"Fine"

I March down the steps from my bedroom and flop onto the couch next to garnet.

"Garnet?"

"Yes steven."

"Will Jade get better"

"Oh Steven it's up to her to fight the poison, we can't do anything for now"

"But she has to be okay! She has to!"

I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks as I scream at garnet.

I quickly stand up and run outside and hear the gems run after me yelling my name.

"Rarrrrrgh" I look up just as a monster aims it's stinger at me.

It looked like a scorpion and had red lines running all over it's black body, it has big black fangs dripping with a red liquid that burnt the sand where it fell.

Just as its stingers comes smashing down a pair of gauntlets block it while a purple whip curls around my waist and pulls me away.

" Steven stay here we will take care if this" pearls states before running into the battle that garnet and amethyst are starting to loose.

Garnet is knocked away by a large claw into the cliff and doesn't show up again. I can't help but let out a cry as I see amethyst and pearl are thrown into the ocean as the creature stalks towards me and lifts it's stinger.

I can't get my shield to activate as it comes slamming down and I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but all I hear is a clash.

I slowly open my eyes to see a familiar pair of swords protecting me and holding those swords is Jade.

"JADE!" I scream in excitement.

"Miss me Steven? Go find the other gems I've got this"

I run off to where garnet landed to see her climbing out a hole in the cliff and pearl is helping amethyst out the ocean.

"Guys! Jades defeating the creature!"

I watch as their eyes widen.

"That's impossible the venom should have killed her" pearl states

"Pearl Steven wasn't meant to know man jeez"

"Seriously Jade was all like whoosh and hiyah and stopped the creature getting me!"

I hear a loud screech followed by a familiar poof as me and the gems look over to see Jade stab the creature straight through the gem and it disappear before picking up the gem.

She walks over slowly and I run too her and hug her around her waist.

I quickly stop hugging her when I hear a hiss of pain come from the green woman and notice a deep cut on her waist that is healing slowly however it was dripping with a red poison however it seemingly had no effect on her.

"Jade!" I hear pearl and amethyst call before hugging the girl.

"Jade" garnet says in a monotone as the others step out the way and are shocked as garnet hits the girl in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"That's for being a idiot"

Garnet hugs her tightly "and that's because your alright"

Steven, amethyst and pearl can't help but stare shocked at the emotion garnet showed before following them back towards the house across the beach with the perfectly setting sun.

And that's this chapter done and I know it's been forever but I had exams to cram for and please let me know what you thought and how I can improve.

Love y'all

Caitlyn xixox


	8. 8

(Jades pov)

I just defeated a corrupted gem and saved steven.

I walked over too the gems and smiled as I looked towards them and partially listened to pearl and amethyst when my eyes were really on garnet taking in her stonic look.

She starts walking towards me as the others move out of the way QED she hits me over the head.

"That's for being an idiot"

She pulls me into a hug and I can't help but blush as I feel her warm body against mine and instantly miss the contact when she pulls away and blushes slightly

"And that because your alright"

I can't help the small smile that graces my lips as we all walk across the beach towards the house.

-time skip brought by emerald-

We are all sat on the couch apart from amethyst who is lazily lying across what I believe is called a television.

We sit in silence until I notice the throbbing pain in my side and look down to see a cut in my side dripping with the corrupted gems poison.

" oh my how did I not notice garnet please get me a towel and amethyst stop eating all the food" pearl squeals while analysing my cut as I try to push her away.

" pearl stop it's fine I'm immune to poisons"

"How you nearly died from the other poison"

" I wouldn't have died emerald has a gift for plants, she can control them to her will and as most poisons are from plants and chemicals that are produced from them it means I have a immunity to most poisons. the reason my body was forced to recover was because aquamarine does not have this immunity."

"Oh I guess it will be fine then... Steven it's time for bed"

Pearl picks Steven up as he is already half asleep and takes him upstairs as amethyst wanders to her own room yelling something about a sword falling into her room again.

The room falls silent as I glance over to garnet who is staring out the window at the stars, her perfect lips slightly parted and looking soft.

I find myself thinking about how it would feel to kiss those perfect lips but I quickly shake away the thoughts scolding myself for thinking such things as I can't possibly like her can I?

She stands up swiftly walking to her room only stopping to say goodnight as she walks past. Her hips sway and I can't help but stare. She freezes in the door frame and says over her shoulder..

"It's rude to stare at someone's butt Jade" and like that she's gone and I can't help but blush as I walk to my new room whispering a goodnight to Steven and pearl.

Why do I get butterflies when she walks past or even talks to me, it's impossible for me to like her I mean I'm already a relationship. It's probably my gem acting up another gem cold coming on by the looks of it.

Hey guys tell me what you think it was rushed and crappy I know I hope the next ones better I apologise.

Love y'all

Caitlyn xoxo


	9. 9

Jades pov

It is 4 am in the morning yet I am not sleeping like the other gems are.

I received a message on my old com device from home world telling me a small team of gems is being sent to destroy me as I did not shatter in space.

I couldn't let homework's hurt the gems so with a final look over my shoulder I left running across the beach at inhuman speeds into a thick forest crawling with earthly creatures I did bit recognise.

Suddenly I hear the whirring of a pod as I look up to see a yellow pod with a single diamond in the middle. It landed in front of me and opened.

A team of 3 rubies and 2 small Jasper's climbed out instantly summoning their weapons and charging towards me as I quickly summoned my weapons twirling them before putting my blade straight through the first Jasper causing him to poof before narrowly dodging the other who charged at me again managing to hit my side.

I let out a hiss of pain before I summon my arrows. My arrows were an ability I rarely used, as many arrows as I needed would appear around me and would do as I wish with a single thought. I rarely used it as last time I did the force used craked my gems, luckily I was able to fix them.

I quickly sent my arrows through two of the Ruby's but the third landed a solid hit on my chest causing a large gash that dripped with green liquid. I winced quickly poofing the Ruby and sending a kick towards the Jasper who retaliated by grabbing my leg and throwing me into a rock causing aquamarines gem to crack slightly I sent an arrow straight through the Jasper poofing her quickly before destroying the pod and bubbling the gems away.

I knew I couldn't return to the gems I didn't want to risk hurting them especially little Steven.

There was another reason I was scared to go back. This reason was garnet I didn't know what to think anymore, these feelings can't be possible I mean I'm made of love. I am a relationship already. It's not possible. With that I decided to push all thoughts of the mysterious beauty out my mind, I would not allow myself to feel this way even if it hurt me.

Garnet pov

As I came out my room in the temple I noticed that Jade was not bustling about outside as usual, "maybe she went out" I mutter not noticing Steven who looks worried along with pearl and amethyst.

" Garnet we fear that Jade is in danger we found a communicator where she was staying, it had a message from the diamond authority saying that gems were being dispatched to destroy her!" Pearl screeches my eyes snapping towards her.

"Gems we leave now. We need to find her before they do"

*time skip brought by sexy fusions*

We have been searching for hours and we just found a gem pod that has been smashed with obvious signs of a fight around it along with five gems in bubbles floating around it, I quickly sent them back to them temple.

"Gems it seems Jade has dealt with the gems"

"Then why hasn't she returned if the dangers gone?" Amethyst asks

"I don't know but she will come back in time, I KNOW she will, for now let's return to the temple I believe Steven has made us all dinner"

We all walk back to the temple, yet a thought nags at the back of my mind * why hasn't she come back* I will find her soon until then we must get the problem with the forced fusions dealt with.

Garnet and Jade pov

*I think I love her*

*but it's impossible*

Let me know what you thought of this chapter guys, thanks for all the support sorry for the late update.

Love y'all

Caitlyn x


	10. 10

Jades pov

It's been almost a week since I ran from the gems, I can feel the argument between emerald and aqua threatening to split me apart. Aqua wants to go back to the gems but emerald wants to stay away to keep them safe, this is slowly making me split but I know if I do then there is a chance I won't come back for a long time.

Suddenly the snap of a stick echos through the small clearing breaking the silence. I stand and swiftly move behind a tree towards the edge of the open space concealing myself from view. A few minutes later I see the familiar figures of the crystal gems.

I silently curse while slipping further into the forest, planning on escaping before I'm spotted.

My plan was quickly destroyed as I see a pair of glowing yellow eyes peak out of the darkness before a tall, buff figure tackled me, this sent us both flying into the same clearing the gems were stood in. I had no time to think before the gem launched again but this time towards Steven.

"Stop!" I yell this catches the gems attention as garnet yanks Steven out the way quickly as I my weapons, however I have a shock when instead of my two swords a pair of Japanese war fans appear. I quickly try to summon the swords but again the fans appeared.

The tall gem that attacked me had long bushy red hair with matching red eyes, they were the same size as garnet and wore a tight fitting yellow body suit with a diamond in the centre. I suddenly recognised the gem as one of the highly ranked trainers named smoked Jasper.

The Jasper turns towards me her teeth bared in a sickening grin as she pulled a giant axe from her gem. I glanced at the gems who looked shocked and worried, garnet was about to come help yet I shook my slightly. I did not want their help, they could get hurt.

With that the battle began.

The Jasper launched herself forward at an incredible speed, she rose her axe before bringing it crashing down I swiftly dodged the blow my instincts taking over as my new weapons felt natural in my hands. I quickly ran towards the gem flipping over her at the last second and slicing straight through her arm which fell the floor with a disgusting thud. She let out a angry scream before using her other arm the swing the axe at me, I jumped backwards but the axe still grazed my side causing a large gash to open and oozed blood. I stumbled back slightly before moving forward quickly and performed a quick flurry of slices that the Jasper blocked with her only arm causing small deep gashes to appear along it. She smirked at me and I gave a confused look.

The Jasper suddenly span round, I took this chance the slice the gem on her back causing her form to flicker yet she charged forward straight towards... Steven

I let out a cry but before the gems could react I threw myself in front of Steven, feeling the axe dig into my back before a poof was heard and the Jasper's gem hit the floor. I let out a cry as the axe disappeared and I collapsed.

"Jade!" I heard the gems and Steven yell before I felt the familiar hands of garnet cradle my head and place it into her lap.

I look up to see her shades removed and tears streaming from her beautiful eyes.

"Garnet" I whisper out in pain. I could feel that both aqua marines and emeralds gems were cracked from the fights and stress I was forced through meaning that it was hard for them to retreat.

"Jade" garnet whispered. "I'm so sorry, I should have been able to save you and protect you, Jade I... I lo- everything went black as aqua and emerald retreated into their gems and I went back onto my astral plane. I sat there in the swirling world of blue, and started to sing a song that I use to hear from my best friend on homeworld.

-play song-

(Garnets pov)

I sat on the sofa in the house emeralds and aquas gems sat on small red cushions upfront of me, we had healed the gems in roses fountain but now I had to wait for them to reform and I could see my beautiful little Jade again... I mean our friend Jade. She isn't mine...

Not yet.

Hey hey hey!

I hope you liked it please let me know also this song as well as gasoline by hasley are my favourites. So tell me if you like them! Another thing is let me know what should happen next and how you feel about this chapter!

Love you guys

From

Cait xx


	11. 11

(Garnets pov)

It's been three weeks since Jade had retreated into her gems and I am becoming worried, what if she doesn't come back? I need her...

What am I saying I'm already a relationship this is so confusing

Argh!

(Emeralds pov)

I'm finally ready to come out and see my Aquamarine I hope she's ready to come back too.

(Stevens pov)

I'm sat eating my pancakes when a glow comes from the living room followed by two soft thuds and a groan.

I quickly run in and see Aqua laughing at Emerald who is lying on the floor groaning!

"YOUR BACK GUYS!"

" I need to tell the gems they will be so happy "

I run towards the temple door shouting amethyst, pearl and garnets names until the door glows and each gem stepped out.

"Steven, what's with all this racket?" Pearl questioned instantly looking round for danger.

"Ste-man wassup " amethyst grunts while garnet looks me up and down for any injuries

"Their back" I exclaim.

Garnet instantly looks towards me a grin going across her face but disappearing quickly as I dragged them to the two gems just to see Jade back now, sat on the sofa with a smile.

(Jades pov)

Soon after steven left Aqua and Emerald fused and I sat waiting on the couch as Steven dragged the gems into the room practically jumping while excitement as he hurled himself at me for a hug, I laughed catching him before he could fall and hurt himself as I looked up to pearl and amethyst who welcomed me back with a hug and small smile.

As re others left the room I hesitated before meeting Garnets gaze through her shades as a tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away before walking towards me quickly and raising her hand.

I flinch thinking she may hit me but she simply brushes my hair out of my eyes and pulls me into a hug .

As we pull away we stop and her visor disappeared as I looked into her beautiful tricoloured eyes filled with happiness, worry and another emotion I don't recognise.

We slowly leaned in not realising until I felt her hot breath on my lips and just as our lips we about to touch amethyst bursts through the door making us jump apart quickly and a blush covered my face and I hid behind my hair.

Amethyst also had a light blush on her face as she yelled " come on there's a gem monster on the beach and it's getting out of control " before running back out the door to which I quickly followed after sneaking a luck at garnet who's visor was back on and looked like nothing ever happened, which actually hurt slightly.

I quickly took off to help with the monster but Garnet was to deep in thought to realise.

Time skip by me (2 hours)

We had defeated the corrupt gem an hour ago and I have been trying to avoid Garnet ever since as I felt bad for how I must have made her feel. What was I thinking nearly kissing her like that she's already a relationship and so am I

But I can't help feeling this way about her, who am I kidding no one would ever want me... I'm not good enough for someone like her.

It was another few hours later and I was strolling on the beach when someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned slowly and ended up face to face with Garnet of all people.

She took a deep breath before whispering my name "Jade"

The way my name sounded from her lips sent a shiver up my spine as she suddenly pulled me towards her and leaned in until I once again felt her hot breath on my lips making me gasp and she quickly ...

And that's the end of this chapter let me know what you think and I apologise for not updating I've had my mocks and have been revising.

Please leave me again comment on how you think the story is so far and also I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I just couldn't help it. Also make sure to comment and vote if you liked it thanks for reading.

Love y'all

Caitlyn xx


	12. Christmas special

Merry Christmas my lovely readers!

Jade pov)

I don't understand this holiday that steven seems to be so excited for. There are what he calls decorations around the house and garnet just carried in a large tree that seems to be abit to tall as the top seems to bend against the roof making a small giggle escape my lips.

I stand up from the couch and walk over to steven whisperings to him

"What's the tree for?"

Steven gasps looking up at me with two shining stars in his eyes and he starts rambling on about how they have to decorate the tree every year so santa can come and leave them presents.

I chuckle slightly at his enthusiasm and help pearl pull out a box from under the stairs falling backwards when it finally came loose, I brave myself slightly for the landing but all I feel are warm strong arms wrap around my waist catching me. I look up and meet garnets gaze through her visor making my breath catch before amethyst runs in yelling "hey guys I got a star for the tree!"

Garnet quickly helps me stand up straight as a slight blush dusts her perfect face and she turns away to help decorate the tree. I sigh picking up some baubles and helping out as well.

(Time skip by a cheeto puff)

I look up with a smile and garnet lifts steven up so he can place the gold star on top and the lights switch on bathing the room in a calming glow. I can't help but look over at the other gems who are all looking at the tree with smiles.

Amethyst suddenly laughs loudly pointing at me and garnet and then up at the ceiling where a small plant hangs over us.

I look over at amethyst confused as she gasps between laughs

" that's mistletoe jade and I'd you and another person stand under it you have to kiss"

A dark blush covers my cheeks tinting them dark green as I glance at garnet who smiles at me leaning down until her lips are centimetres away from mine. I barely notice as the others leave the room. I focus on garnet and her soft plump lips now only inches away. I meet her gaze as she suddenly closes the gap and I hold back a slight moan as her lips crash against mine and she backs me into the wall. The kiss gets deeper and more passionate as her tounge dances across my lips begging for entrance, I tease her refusing to open my mouth but I gasp as she bites my lip gently and she takes this opportunity to plunge her tounge into my mouth exploring every inch before pulling away. She stares into my eyes our foreheads touching and whispers in my ear

"I've been waiting to do that all day, after all who do you think put the mistletoe up"

" Garnet..."

I whisper shocked as she kisses me again before picking me up and taking me into her room in the temple and lying down on the bed wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me against her body whispering three words that make my heart race

"I want pie"

(Just kidding)

She whispered in my ear "I love you"

I can't help the grin that spreads over my face as I reply quietly

"I love you too garnet"

I turn slightly and see a large grin on her face as I rest my head on her chest and slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep in the arms of the fusion I love.

So guys let me know what you think also this is not a part of the actual story it will continue on from where the last chapter was.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you have a great time

Love you all

Caitlyn xoxo


	13. 13

(Jade pov)

Her breath hit my lips in a warm gust that was quickly replaced with her hot plump lips as they moved with mine in sync. I felt shocked before returning the kiss with as much passion as I could muster.

A soft moan built at the back of my throat suddenly ripping free as garnets tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance. I keep my lips sealed teasing her but not able to keep my mouth shut as she slips a hand down and pinches my butt. She takes full advantage as her tongue enters my mouth and explores all she can reach.

We slowly break away gasping for air our foreheads pressed together as we gaze into each others eyes. Her eyes are full of an emotion I myself don't recognise but my counterparts do.

I slowly pull away from her hold and keep my gaze locked on hers.

"What was that?"I whisper softly

"Jade. I wanted to tell you this for a while, but I'm in love with you as garnet and as ruby and sapphire. I really do love you Jade."

I take a minute to process what she said before it sunk in as I looked back to garnet, my beautiful garnet as she waits looking nervous by the silence before she sighs walk in away

"This was a mistake you can't feel the same" she mutters as her pace picks up and she enters the house.

The silence and trance I'm in breaks as the door slams and I realise what just happened.

"GARNET! WAIT!" I yell sprinting towards the door and entering quickly, startling pearl and amethyst who seemed to be bickering and Steven is tucked in bed.

"Jade what's wrong are you hurt?" Pearl says checking me over quickly for any injuries

"I'm fine, where's garnet pearl I need to talk to her" I tell her quickly as small teas pool in my eyes.

"Hey dude, she left on the warp pad just then talking to herself about a shrine or temple or something beginning with a z." Amethyst says confused.

I quickly turn and run towards the warp pad jumping on and beaming myself to the temple me and garnet first went on a mission along to.

I see her standing looking over the edge of one of the cliffs lost in thought as she talks to herself.

"Garnet" I whisper as she turns to me seeing the tears that stream down my face and quickly walking towards me

"What's wrongs jade" her voice stays cool and calm as she looks at me and I can't help but sob and latch on to her as words pour from my mouth and I tell her how much I love her and how I can't lose her.

My rambling is quickly silenced by her lips, her soft warm lips as she chuckles

"I love you too my Jade"

I grin and giggle as she pulls me to her in a sweet embrace and we once again kiss before breaking apart and walking to the warp pad hand in hand.

I feel at peace with myself, for now at least.

Sorry for the late update guys I just lost my will to write but now I'm back and let me know what you thought off my new chapter.

Love ya

Caitlyn

Xoxo


End file.
